


14 Days of Hot Sex: Day 3

by orphan_account



Series: 14 Days of Hot Sex [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Riding, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 13:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 3: Have sex blindfolded</p>
            </blockquote>





	14 Days of Hot Sex: Day 3

Louis sat by himself on the tour bus, scanning through the list of dares he had finally just downloaded onto his phone. He was determined to out do Zayn with his next pick.

“Earth to Lou,” A hand gently hit him on the side of the head and Harry said, “We’re getting off.”

“Why?”

“Out of gas, evidently the cap was off. You wouldn’t happen to know how that happened, would you?”

Louis frowned in thought, then laughed, “I do recall loosening it a bit, the ride is too long to do without a stop.”

“Well we’re taking one now, they stopped at a convenience store and we’re walking around, come on.”

Louis followed Harry off the bus and into the empty store. The boys split up, shouting to each other whenever they found something amusing. Louis wandered into a section with socks, slippers, pillows and sleeping masks. He grinned at the last item, inspecting the array of masks as a dare swam to the forefront of his mind.

“Zayn, black or blue?” He called.

“Uh, black. What for?”

Louis picked out two black masks and moved to the counter, Zayn slipping up behind him, “Why do you need two?”

“One for me,” Louis explained, handing over money, “And one for you.”

“Why?”

Louis winked before moving towards the door, “I picked out my dare.”

…

 _My room, now._ Zayn raised his eyebrows at the text message, climbing out of his couch immediately after receiving it.

He traveled down the hall of the hotel to Louis’ room. As he raised his hand to knock, the door unexpectedly swung open and Louis pulled him inside, quietly shutting the door behind them.

“So, what dare is it tonight?” Zayn asked, grinning as Louis backed him into the wall.

Louis only smiled, easing his lips over Zayn’s, tugging gently on the younger boy’s lips. Zayn wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist, pulling him closer before sliding his hands down to grab Louis’ ass.

The older boy moaned into Zayn’s mouth, rubbing his lower half against Zayn, his bulge brushing against the other’s obvious erection. As he continued grinding against Zayn, Louis moved his mouth to nibble on Zayn’s ear while searching for something in his pocket, “Put this on,” he murmured.

Zayn glanced at Louis’ free hand and saw one of the sleeping masks, “What for?”

Louis grinned, “My dare, we’re having sex blindfolded tonight, babe.”

The words coaxed a soft moan out of Zayns’ mouth and he allowed Louis to slip the blindfold on.

“Can you see?” Louis asked.

“No, it’s-,” His words were cut off as a hand squeezed his cock.

He could almost feel Louis smiling as the other boy moved his mouth to kiss Zayn’s neck, “Just had to check.”

The blindfold made Zayn completely powerless, unable to see what Louis was doing or where he was. When Louis’ hands unbuttoned Zayn’s pants and let them slide down the younger boy waited with anticipation for a hand to wrapped around his shaft. He nearly jumped in surprise when instead of a hand, Louis’ mouth was on his cock. Or at least, he assumed it was Louis.

“Lou,” He breathed, checking.

The mouth moved away and Zayn instantly regretted speaking, “Worried it was someone else?” Louis said, his voice filled with laughter, “Don’t worry, I’m not in the mood for sharing today, come on.”

Louis led Zayn through his hotel room, pushing him onto the bed. “God, you looks so good all spread and waiting, Zayn.”

Zayn grinned as he tried to interpret the sounds of Louis’ movements. Louis quickly striped down, and moved onto the bed, straddling Zayn.

“Sit up, babe.” Louis murmured, tugging at the hem of Zayn’s shirt.

The younger boy obeyed, allowing Louis to pull his shirt of, ridding him of his last piece of clothing. Louis briefly scanned his eyes over Zayn’s body before pulling out a sleeping mask and putting it on himself.

The blindfolds forced the boys to be more touchy than they ever would. As Louis slowly made his way down Zayn’s body he made sure to examine every part of Zayn, his hands lightly tracing designs around the skin and his lips touching everything they could find.

Zayn bucked his hips at the forced slow pace Louis was going, he needed contact, “Shit, Lou. I need you now.”

Louis continued his movements, murmuring against Zayn’s stomach, “Oh? I’m right here.”

“No, I need to be inside you.”

“Patience, Zayn. What happened? All I needed to get you ready for a quick fuck was a blindfold? I plan on drawing this out a little longer.”

Before Zayn could reply Louis had reached his destination, rubbing his fingers up and down Zayn’s cock as he ran a tongue along the head. As he expected, Zayn’s hips pushed forward at the touch and he moved his hands away, allowing Zayn to push himself fully into his mouth.

He squeezed Zayn’s hips and the Bradford lad immediately under stood the message. Zayn began fucking Louis’ mouth, slowly at first because he was afraid to push to hard, but he quickly got over his fear, thrusting over and over again into Louis’ hot mouth.

As Zayn fucked his mouth, Louis opened the bottle of lube that he had stored between his knees, clumsily dripping it onto his fingers. He ran them over his ass before sticking two in, knuckle deep.

Zayn had no idea why Louis suddenly moaned into his mouth but the vibrations drew an identical noise from his. As Louis began scissoring his fingers the moans grew more pronounced.

“God, Lou. You’re going to make me come right now if you keep that up.” Zayn muttered.

Louis mouth pulled away, his breath short and raggedy as he replied, “Fingering myself.”

The words brought a flood of images to Zayn’s mind. He loved watching Louis finger himself, it was so hot to see, especially when he would ride his fingers.

“Hold still,” Louis murmured, climbing on top of Zayn once again.

He situated himself directly over Zayn’s cock, the head rubbing against his asshole. Zayn waited for Louis to lower down before realizing that the older boy was teasing him.

“Shit, Lou. Not now, just ride me.”

That was all Louis needed to hear and he lowered himself onto Zayn’s dick until it was fully inside of him and he rested on Zayn. After a few moments, Louis began moving,. The position was always his favorite as each movement up and down brought Zayn’s cock directly into contact with his dick.

Louis began bobbing up and down at a fast pace, moans and expletives tumbled from the two mouths as he went. The blindfolds forcing them to focus only on the feeling of Zayn’s cock slid through Louis’ body.

Louis’ came first, biting his tongue to keep from shouting out Zayn’s name. The feeling of the older boy’s body squeezing him, milking his cock was more pronounced than ever and Zayn came quickly after, spilling his seed into Louis’ ass.

Louis tore off the sleeping mask before collapsing on the bed, Zayn following suit. Louis smiled into the younger boy’s eyes as Zayn wrapped an arm around his waist, “We should do that more often.”


End file.
